Planning a marriage of Jafar and Jasmine/Aladdin makes his first wish as prince
Here is how Jafar, Merlock, and company plan a new scheme in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Meanwhile back at the palace, the Sultan has confronted Jafar for his cruelty. Sultan: Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren’t for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded. Jafar: I assure you, Your highness, it won’t happen again. Sultan: Jasmine, Jafar, now let’s put this whole messy business behind us. Please? Jafar: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess. (takes her hand to kiss it) Jasmine: (yanks her hand away) At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you. Jafar: (chuckles) Sultan: That’s nice. All settled, then. (to Jasmine) Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business, (notice her walking out) Jasmine? Jasmine! (runs after her) As for Sylvia and the others, they gathered some camels on their journey to find Mickey and the others. Sylvia Marople: (using the Enchanted Mirror) Show me my frineds. (as it shows Mickey and the others) I know now where Aladdin, Mickey, and the others are at now since they have a genie to help. Clarabelle Cow: How good are you at guessing anyway, Sylvia? Sylvia Marople: I wasn't guessing, Clarabelle, I just know, especially when it comes to use the Enchanted Mirror. Which is precicly why I became Merlin's apprentince to begin with. Maid Marian: Sylvia, is this really necesary? I never rode camels before. Sylvia Marople: It's the only way to travel, Marian. Now let's go, I know now where they're heading. Aqua: Then we'll be able to find Mickey, Sora, and the others. Xion: Let's hope we'll find them. Larxene: Sylvia turns out to be a fast learner from Merlin compared to Mona. Minnie Mouse: Alright, Sylvia, lead the way. Sylvia Marople: Hut Hut! And so, they rode off to the directing Sylvia was leading the girls to. As for Jafar, he was still upset that he didn't get the lamp in the first place. Jafar: If only I had gotten that lamp! Merlock: How could you plossibly lose the lamp, Jafar!? Baron Von Sheldgoose: This is such a big whoop! Negaduck: You're telling me, Baron! Iago: (as Jasmine) I will have the power to get rid of you! (in normal voice) D’oh! To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives... Jafar: No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she’ll have us banished, or beheaded! Both: Eeewww! Iago: (has an idea) Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jafar? What if you were the chump husband? Jafar: What? Bradley Uppercrust III: Wait a sec, Jafar, I think Iago means, is that once you marry Princess Jasmine, you'll become sultan and Merlock will be your grand vizier. Flintheart Glomgold: You're right, Bradley, this could actually work! Don't ya think? Magica De Spell: I second that, Flinty. Jafar: Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan, and Merlock will be my grand vizier. The idea has merit! Iago: Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff! (dive bombs into the floor) Kersplat! Jafar: Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works! Merlock: Yes, this could actually work! And then, Mickey and his alliance will face our wrath for good! And so, the villains laughed evilly for Jafar's plan to work. Back with Aladdin, Mickey and the others, they all reached a small oasis where the girls caught up with them. Genie: (as stewardess) Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don’t stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. (as Aladdin, Abu, Mcikey, and his friends got offboard) Thank you. Goodbye now, goodbye, goodbye! Thank you! Goodbye! Minnie Mouse: Mickey! Daisy Duck: Donald! Sylvia Marople: Goofy! Mona: Max! Clarabelle Cow: Horace! Maid Marian: Robin! Max Goof: Hey, the girls found us! So, Minnie, Daisy, and Sylvia hugged and kissed their husbands as Clarabelle and Mona hugged their boyfriends. Scrooge McDuck: Now, we're all back together! Vexen: And not a moment too soon. Genie: Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa? Aladdin: Oh, you sure showed us. Now, about my three wishes... Genie: Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by One, Boy! Luxord: Ah, no... Aladdin never actually wished to get out of the cave. Axel: He's right you know, Genie. You did that on your own. Got it memorized? Then, Genie thinks for a second, then his jaw drops litterally. Genie: (turns into a sheep) Well, I feel sheepish? As for Donald, Goofy, Archemides, and J. Thaddeus Toad, they laughed at Genie being tricked. Genie: All right, You baaaaad boys, but no more freebies. Aladdin: Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. Jiminy Cricket: Say, Genie, what would you wish for? Genie: (hanging like a hammock between two trees an realized) Me? No one’s ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it. Mickey Mouse: What? Genie: No, I can't. Aladdin: Come on, tell us. Max Goof: Yeah, Genie, you can tell us. Herman the Bootle Beetle: We're your friends. Genie: Freedom. Goofy: Gwarsh, Genie, you mean you're a prisoner in your own lamp? Genie: It’s all part and parcel, the whole genie gig. (grows gigantic, voice echoes) Phenomenal cosmic powers! (shrinks down, cramped in Magic Lamp) Itty bitty living space. Aladdin: Oh, Genie, that’s terrible. Genie: (comes out of the lamp) But, oh... to be free. Not have to go... (poofs) "What do you need? (poofs) What do you need? (poofs) What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about? Let’s get real here. It’s not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus. Launchpad McQuack: Well, why don't you just wish yourself free from the lamp? Sylvia Marpole: Because it won't work that way, Launchpad, someone has to wish him free. Genie: You got that right, Peaches. So, you guys can guess how often that’s happened. Aladdin: I’ll do it. I’ll set you free. Genie: Uh huh, yeah, right. Whoop! (with his head turns into Pinocchio’s with a long nose) Aladdin: (pushes the nose back in and his head returns to normal) No, really, I promise. After make my first two wishes, I’ll use my third wish to set you free. (holds out his hand) Genie: Well, here’s hopin’. (shakes hand with him) All right. (turns into a magician) Let’s make some magic. So, how ‘bout it? What is it you want most? Aladdin: Well, there’s this girl. Genie: Eehhh! (like a buzzer as his chest shows a heart with a cross through it) Wrong. I can’t make anybody fall in love, remember? Peg Pete: It seems to me that they're already in love, Genie. Aqua: I second that, Peg. Aladdin: Yeah, and besides, she’s smart and fun and... Genie: Pretty? Aladdin: Beautiful. She’s got these eyes that just... and this hair. Wow. And her smile... (sighs) Genie: (sitting in a parisian cafe with Abu and Carpet) Ami. C’est l’amour. Aladdin: But she’s the princess. To even have a chance, I’d have to be... Hey, can you make me a prince? Genie: (has a Royal Cookbook) Let’s see here. (pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head) Chicken à la king? Nope. Alaskan king crab. (yanks out his finger as Sebastian the crab clamped on) Ow. I hate it when they do that. Caesar’s salad? Ah! (as a dagger comes out and tries to stab him.) Et tu, Brute? No. Aha. "To make a prince." (looks slyly at Aladdin) Now, is that an official wish? Say the words. Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince! Genie: All right! (takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall) Woof woof woof woof! (becomes a tailor/fashion designer) First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches... what are we trying to say... beggar? (takes his measurements, snaps his fingers) No! Let’s work with me here. (outfitted him in his prince costume) I like it, muy macho! Mickey Mouse: What about us, Genie? We need to look like royalty matirial along with Aladdin. Genie: Well, sure. Just on bit of magic, and Bam! With that done, Mickey and his friends look like royal services to the prince. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) How do we look, Aladdin. Aladdin: Not half bad, Mickey, I'll give you that. Sora: Now that way, no one would know if we're travelers or not. Genie: Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, Monkey boy! (clapping) Aqui, over here! Abu tries to cover himself with Carpet, but Genie zaps him and he flies over. Genie: Here he comes! (with Aladdin and Genie on a game show set, where Aladdin stands behind a podium with "AL" on it) And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, (as a door bearing the Genie’s head on it opens, where Abu is transformed into a camel) than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits! (as spits out the side of his mouth on cue and Genie's not sure) Mmm, not enough. (snaps his fingers and Abu turns into a fancy white horse) Still not enough. Let’s see. What do you need? Genie snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Abu into: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a ‘57 Cadillac, with license plate "ABU 1." That one’s a guess, I don’t know cars, but judging by the tail fins, ‘nuff said. Finally, he’s returned to normal. Genie: Yes!! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!! And on the keyword of the spell, Dumbo, Abu turned into an elephant. Carpet struggles to get out from nder ABU’s size 46 feet. Genie: Talk about your trunk space, check this action out! Abu sees his reflection in a pool of water, then jumps into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where he hangs on and looks at Aladdin upside down. Aladdin: Abu, you look good. Genie: He’s got the outfit, he’s got the elephant, but we’re not through yet. Hang on to your turban, Kid, cause we’re gonna make you a star! In the distance, as fireworks begin to explode outward. Just as Aladdin returned home secretly, he came up to Zena who was happy to see him. Zena: Aladdin! Aladdin: Hey, Ma. Zena: (happily hugging his son) What just happened? I thought I'd never see you again! Aladdin: Same here, Ma, its a long story. I want to introduce you to someone while I was out with my friends. Zena: Oh, who? As if to answer her question, Genie came in right through the window. Genie: (as a butler) Aun shaun te, Madame! Zena: My goodness, a genie? Genie: In person showing all the wealth when needed! With a mountain of golden coins exploded, Zena was excited about wealth he has brought. Aladdin: Ma, this is Genie. Genie, this is my mother, Zena. Genie: (as William Shakespeare) To greet or not to greet, that is the question. (to normal) How do ya do, Ze? Zena: Pleasure, I'm sure, Genie. (look at her son) So, Aladdin, what's this all about? Aladdin: Well, I'd met this girl named Jasmine. And to tell you the truth, I'm in love with her. And because the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I've wished Genie to make me a prince. Zena: Really now, Aladdin. And since you're claiming yourself as prince, what're you going to do now? Last time you returned my engagement ring, you didn't even bother to say goodbye if you're leaving me. With that said, Aladdin felt sorry to make her feel very lonely. Aladdin: I'm really sorry, Ma. I had to live a life of my own, I didn't mean to leave you like this. If it'll make you feel any better, will you come to the palace with me? Zena: I would be honored, My son. But still, you're going to decieve Jasmine and pretend to be something your not? Aladdin, they can call you a prince but that doesn't make you a man. Aladdin: It's just for a little bit, Ma, what can go wrong? Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, Zena, we'll make sure no harm will come to your son. Zena: Thank you, Mickey. Genie: Alright, off to the palace to make a grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah! So, they continued their way through Agrabah as they make a head start outside the city for starters. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225